emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7258 (10th August 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Emma worries as to Ross' whereabouts. Finn's lack of concern reveals to her and James that he knew of Ross and Debbie's affair before they did. Eric is asked to identify Val's body. A grieving and emotional Rachel hammers on Jai's door demanding to see Archie. Megan convinces her to leave. Robert keeps Chrissie's secret as he talks to the police about the fire at the scrapyard, surmising the fire must have been started by kids. Lachlan is confused as to why Robert is hanging around the house and Lawrence is forced to tell him that Chrissie's actions resulted in the helicopter crash. Brenda and Bob decide to open the café, providing refreshments to the villagers for free. Dan breaks the news of Ruby's death to Amelia. Bob organises a clean-up operation from the café. A journalist from the Hotten Courier is keen to find out more about Ruby. April gives Marlon a telling off for kissing Rhona. Robert asks Adam and Victoria to keep Chrissie out of it when they speak to the police, explaining about the fire and the gas canisters. Bob speaks to the journalist about Ruby. Marlon tries to make April realise that his kiss with Rhona was because he was feeling down and nothing more. He's left concerned when April wonders if Paddy would be upset if he found out. Diane insists on opening the pub to keep busy. David struggles to accept that Eric would have run away with Val if she had survived. Dan takes Amelia to Liverpool to be with Ali. Marlon warns Paddy that he and Rhona shared a friendly kiss when she was trying to cheer him up. He's relieved when Paddy is amused but doesn't notice his paranoia after he walks away. Villagers gather in the pub in memory of Val and Ruby. Chrissie struggles with her guilt and walks in, announcing to everyone that she set fire to Robert's car and was responsible for bringing the helicopter down. A livid Eric tells her to get out. James tells Pete that Finn knew about the affair but thought he was doing the right thing staying quiet. He adds that Finn had an argument with Ross and believes Ross has left because of that. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) Guest cast *Fire Investigator - Chris Jack *Journalist - Rachael McGuinness (Credited as 'Rachael McGuiness') Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Office and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Church Lane *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Robblesfield Way *Holdgate Farm - Grounds *Home Farm - Dining room and sitting room Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes